It Started With A Dance
by princess-stella-of-solaria
Summary: The end of junior year is approaching and that can only mean one thing:The biggest dance at Konoha High. Drama, Shopping, and Partying! This will definitely be the best dance of Hinata's life! HinaNaru,KibaOc,Inoshika,SakuSasu,NejiTen
1. Chapter 1

Ok, so this is my first ever fanfiction. I hope you all like and please review and let me know what you all think!! Thanks!!!

On to the story!

:)

* * *

She walked slowly down the hallway. There were reminders about it everywhere. The last dance of the year. Hinata Hyugaa sighed. She always went to the school dances, since her friends would be there, but she never took a date that wasn't Kiba Inuzuka, her best guy friend. For this particular dance though, she would be going alone, since Kiba had gotten a girlfriend during the second semester of the school year and would be taking her instead. _'If only __**he**__ were to ask me,_' she thought.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard her name being called. She snapped out of her daze and looked around before she turned in the direction her name was being called. There were a few students scattered throughout the hallway, since most students were already in the cafeteria for lunch.

"Hey Hinata! Wait up!"

She saw her newest and one of her four best friends running towards her. It was none other than Yumi Takahashi, Kiba's girlfriend. She had golden brown hair that had loose curls in it, and shining emerald green eyes. She was wearing a tank top that had lace on it, and a vest that was in style for the season, a short, black mini skirt with white leggings that stopped at the midcalf and black and white plaid flats. Her make-up matched her outfit, dark grey, silver, and white eyeshadow, black eyeliner, and black mascara for her eyelashes. Although her eyes were enhanced with the make-up, it was her perfect Candy Apple Red pout she was famous lips were full, and Hinata had often heard the guys around school say Angelina Jolie had nothing compared to Yumi's flawless mouth. Her cheeks had a rosy tint to them, but that was probably for running over to Hinata.

"Hey Yumi! What's up? Did you stay after class too?", Hinata asked her friend.

"Yeah, I did.", the brunette laughed, "I was taking pictures for Photo, but I guess I got carried away. By the time I looked at the clock, I noticed I was completely alone, except for the teacher! What about you?"

"Well, I needed to turn in some extra work in, since I missed a few assignments last time I was sick," Hinata explained.

"Hinata, I'm really amazed at how you turn in every single assignment! You already get straight A's, a missing assignment or two won't hurt your grade too much!"

Yumi was always telling her that she worked too hard.

"Well, isn't that the reason we're going out tonight?" Hinata said, looking at her new friend, smiling.

"Of course! It's gunna be a Girls Night Out! I asked Ino, Sakura, and TenTen to be at my house around sevenish, but you're still coming over right after school right?" Yumi looked at her as they rounded the corner.

"Yeah, I'll be there!" Hinata replied.

"Hey Hina, have you seen Kiba today? I was late this morning so I didn't get a chance to see him today."

Even though she was smiling, Hinata saw a glint of sadness in Yumi's usually happy green eyes. She knew how her two friends cared about each other, but it was slightly amusing how worried Kiba and Yumi got over each other.

"Yeah, I saw him right before homeroo-wait. There he is!" Hinata pointed ahead to a tall, muscular, spiky brown haired guy, wearing a grey and white horizontal striped polo, medium wash jeans, and some Air Jordan Force III's, that were white and cement gray.

A grin spread over Yumi's face as she saw the back of his head. Hinata knew what she was thinking.

"Go on ahead Yumi. I have to go to my locker, so I'll meet you in the cafeteria, ok?"

"Ok! Don't take too long though, Hina!", her brunette friend told her before leaving her side.

Hinata paused as she watched Yumi run after her unexpecting boyfriend, and jump on his back, almost making him fall forward.

"**WHAT THE HELL**?!?!", she heard Kiba yell. She watched as his face lit up when he realized it was his girlfriend, and felt a pang of jealousy as he cupped Yumi's face in his hands, and lowered his head to kiss her. Hinata continued walking towards the main hallway.

'_If only I had someone too.'_

Hinata sighed. She started thinking about her plans after school. It was Friday, and she was going to go shopping with Yumi for the perfect dresses to wear to the dance. Afterward, they were going to go back to Yumi's house were their other best friends: Ino Yamanaka, Sakura Haruno, and TenTen Kobayashi would meet up with them.

They were going to a restuarant that had opened recently and when they were done they were going dancing at the club Yumi's father owned. The night would end with a sleepover at Yumi's house, that she lived alone in. Her father decided she was old enough to live on her own when she had turned seventeen and had bought her a huge eight bedroom & eight bathroom house. Each of her friends had their own rooms, and she had three guest bedrooms.

Hinata spent as much time as she could at Yumi's place, since she hated the Hyugaa mansion. There were so many rules, and her father's strict presence always bothered her. Sometimes Hinata even stayed with Yumi for two weeks, and her father was in the process of determining whether or not Hinata could move in with her friend. Hiashi Hyugaa was a good friend of Ryuu Takahashi, Yumi's anyone could convince Hiashi that Hinata should live outside the mansion, it was Mr. Takahashi.

Hinata was partly excited about her weekend hanging out with her girls, but still there was something that was bothering her. All her friends had dates! Ino had asked Shikamaru Nara (the guy she liked since junior high), Sakura was asked by Sasuke Uchiha (the guy she and Ino used to fight over until Ino met Shikamaru), and TenTen was going with her boyfriend, Neji Hyugaa (who was Hinata's older cousin).

'_Who am I gunna go with?"_,she thought, _"Me, Myself, and I! That's who!"_.

As Hinata was thinking, she didn't notice she had zoned out until she tripped over something.

"_**HEY! WATCH WHERE YOUR'E GOI**_-oops. Sorry Hinata! I didn't realize that was you!"

* * *

So that's the first chapter! Hope you all liked it! Please REVIEW! :) I'll appreciate it!

Next chapter coming soon! :)

Xoxoxo

**Hood Cupcake**


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, so this is the second chapter! I got 93 in 3 days! :) Yeah! But only 2 reviews :( So I want to dedicate this chapter to: KiraUzumaki and Rose Tiger! Thanks for reviewing! :) So heres the deal:

I won't update again until I get at least ten reviews.

Cummon now people, 93 hits, 10 reviews isn't that bad!

On with the story!

Hood Cupcake!

* * *

She tapped her french tip, manicured nails on the table.

"Where are they?!" exclaimed Ino Yamanaka. "I know Hinata's here, and Kiba went to look for Yumi, but where could they be!?!"

As if on cue, Yumi and Kiba entered the cafeteria, holding hands. Kiba whispered something in Yumi's ear, and she began laughing.

"And just what is so funny, may I ask?", Ino said, narrowing her sky blue eyes at the two.

"Oh, nothing.", Yumi replied, smiling at Ino. Her friend could be so impatient at times.

"Well then, YOU'RE LATE!! WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?!?" Ino yelled, brushing her blond bangs out of her eyes.

"Cool it, Ino. At least they're here now."

Ino turned to face her best friend, Sakura Haruno, while Yumi took a seat next to her.

"Our weekend plans could've been ruined, and you're telling me to COOL IT?!"

"It's not like Yumi wouldn't have called or texted us to let us know what the deal was, you know her better than that.", the pink haired girl replied.

"Sakura, you only say that because your only other option at having fun on a Friday night ISN'T listening to my dad and Shikamaru's dad talk about the old times!"

Ino hated sticking around when Inoichi and Shikaku went on and on, telling stories about when they were young and all the pranks they used to pull together along with Chouji Akimichi's dad. Ino secretly liked when they teased her about marrying Shikamaru someday, though. Just the thought about it gave Ino butterflies in her stomach, and she couldn't believe Shikamaru had agreed to go to the dance with her.

"Ino, calm down, she's here and that's all that matters.", Sakura said, turning her jade green eyes to Yumi.

When Yumi was together with her, the first thing people noticed was how similar their eyes were. They both had shining, smiling green eyes. The only difference was that Yumi's were darker than hers.

"So, we still on for tonight?", Sakura asked her brunette friend.

"Yeah! I was just talking to Hinata about it!" Yumi answered her.

"Wait a minute, what's going on tonight?", Kiba asked as Shikamaru Nara sat down between Yumi and Ino.

"We're going out!" Ino replied, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Who's we? And going where? And how come you didn't tell me anything about this?" Kiba asked as he turned to look at Yumi.

She grinned, "Honey, I did tell you, remember? I said we were having a girls night out! And We as in Sakura, Ino, TenTen, Hinata, and myself. And It's a secret where we're going."

"How come you don't want to tell us?", Shikamaru Nara asked, raising his eyebrows at Ino.

Ino smiled and looked at him. "Well, since it is a Girls Night Out we don't want you guys showing up, and ruining it for us!"

"Ouch, that hurt." Shikamaru said, grinning at her. "Don't worry though, I plan on going home and taking a nap, so don't worry about me ruining your night."

Ino frowned at him. "Shikamaru, you are so lazy sometimes!"

"..."

"Are you listening to me?" She asked as Shikamaru laid his down on the table to take a quick nap before lunch was over.

"...Troublesome woman..." was all Shikamaru muttered as he drifted off to sleep.

"Yumi, you said you told Hinata. Where is she?" Sakura asked.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_**HEY! WATCH WHERE YOUR'E GOI**_-oops. Sorry Hinata! I didn't realize that was you!"

Hinata froze instantly. She recognized that voice anywhere. It was the voice that was always in her dreams, and belonged to the guy she constantly found herself daydreaming about. She turned around and met a pair of cerulean blue eyes, and spiky blond hair. She immediately started turning red.

"Na-Naruto, I-I'm s-so so-sorry! I-I sh-should've be-been wa-watching wh-where I-I w-was go-going!", Hinata spoke so fast she started her old habit of stuttering.

'_Damn, just when I thought I had completely stopped stuttering_', She thought to herself.

"No problem Hinata! I know how sometimes people zone out when they're thinking! It happens to me all the time!", Naruto told her as he picked himself and dusted himself off before offering his hand to Hinata to help her up.

"Thanks." She said looking up at him.

"You're very welcome", he said grinning at her. "So where ya headed, Hinata?"

"To my locker, and then I have to meet up with the girls in the cafeteria.", she explained to him.

"Well, then today's your lucky day! I'm headed over to the cafeteria too, so why don't I walk you to your locker and then escort you to the cafeteria?"

Hinata smiled at him before she answered.

"I would love that, Naruto."

He laughed and offered his arm to her, and she looped her arm through his.

"Shall we?", he asked her.

"We shall!" Hinata giggled.

Naruto looked pleased as he and Hinata made their way through the hallway, hearing what people said as they walked past.

"Oh! How cute! Hinata and Naruto would definitely make a cute couple!", a black haired girl told her friend beside her.

"If the last dance was voting for King and Queen of the dance, Naruto and Hinata would so win!", a boy with a soccer jersey said.

As Hinata heard, her cheeks grew redder and redder.

Naruto looked at her and smiled his fox-like grin.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"There they are!!", Ino exclaimed as Naruto and Hinata made there way over to the table their friends were sitting at, still arm in arm.

"Hey, sorry we're late.", Naruto apologized.

"You know what Naruto?", Ino asked him.

Hinata shot her a '_don't even go there_' look.

"You should take Hinata as your date to the last dance!"

Hinata watched as Yumi and Sakura both elbowed Ino in the ribs.

"Ouch! What was that for?!", Ino asked, looking around innocently.

"You know what Ino?", Naruto said, looking at her, "That's a great idea!"

He turned to face Hinata and kneeled down if front of her. He took her hand in his.

"How about it, Hinata? Will you go to the dance with me?"

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!!!"

Everyone turned to see Neji Hyugaa and his girlfriend, TenTen Kobayashi, walking towards them, carrying their lunches.

"Oh Neji! That's not fair!! I was asking Hinata, NOT you!", Naruto whined, as he got up.

"You are so dramatic, Naruto. Getting down on your knees like that? You're only asking her because any other girl you ask will turn you down!", Neji told him.

Hinata immediatley looked down at her feet, trying hard not to look disappointed. '_So he's only asking me because he's desperate?_'

TenTen saw the look on Hinata's face and put her tray down on the table. She walked over to her indigo haired friend and squeezed her shoulder. She shot Neji a '_Fix this, or it's over_' look.

Neji looked over at his cousin and felt guilty. "Hinata, I was only kidding. If you want to go with him, go ahead, I won't stop you."

Naruto got on his knees again, and took her hand in his again.

"Please, Hinata? Make me happy and say you'll go with me?", he asked giving her a puppy dog pout.

Hinata began to laugh. He looked too adorable to resist.

"Of course I'll go with you Naruto!", She said smiling, as she threw her arms around him and knocking him to the ground.

"Oops. Sorry!"


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, So I didn't get the reviews I asked for in the last chapter, so I was considering not continuing the story. BUT since I already had the 3rd chapter typed up, I decided to post it.

Anyways **REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW** please! :)

I'm still getting used to posting up the chapters so sorry for any inconvinience!

Also I want to thank: **Rose Tiger, KiraUzumaki, and Jeff Prower** for reviewing! You guys rock!

* * *

"Miss Hyuuga, if you wish to do that in public I suggest you go into Master Jiraya's office, maybe then he'll get some inspiration for his books," a slightly amused voice said.

Hinata turned crimson as she got off Naruto and stood up.

"Ka-Kakashi-s-sensei, it's not like that! I-it was an accident!!" Hinata exclaimed, as her friends around her began to laugh silently.

"Next time, it will be a write up for PDA, do you understand Miss Hyuuga?" Kakashi gave her a stern look.

"BACK OFF KAKASHI-SENSEI," Naruto exclaimed, "It really was an accident, and besides instead of breaking the rules and reading those nasty books of yours, you should set the example of following the rules, so that maybe we will too!"

"Enough, Naruto. I expect to see you in class today. You and Hinata have been warned." Kakashi turned and walked out the cafeteria.

'_Kids these days, can't keep their damn hormones to themselves. With all the action going on around here, Jiraya should have more than enough material for his new book! He has no excuse for it coming out so late!' _Kakashi thought to himself angrily.

"I'm sorry Naruto, I just lost my balance, I'm so so sorry I embarrassed you in front of Kakashi-sensei like that!" Hinata looked at the ground as she apoligized.

'_I'm sure Naruto won't want to go to the dance with me, now that i've humilated him in front of his teacher like that! I'm such a LOSER!! Ugh, I wish I could be at home, hiding under my blankets!!!'_

As Hinata frowned at her thoughts, she didn't notice a pair of cerulean eyes staring at her intently watching her face expressions go from happy to sad.

"Hinata," Naruto closed the space between them and gave her a hug, "It's ok, don't worry about it! It was an accident, I know. I understand if you don't want to go with me to the dance though, I mean, after what Kakashi-sensei just did, I'm pretty sure you're not too happy with me right about now."

"Oh no, Naruto! It doesn't matter what Kakashi-sensei or anyone else does, I wouldn't want to go to the dance with anyone but you!"

Naruto smiled at what she had just said, and he felt his face getting hot.

"Thanks, Hinata. I feel exactly the same way!"

"Oh! How cute! Is our Naruto blushing?" Sakura asked, her eyebrow raised, grinning slyly.

"I never thought I'd live to see the day," Sasuke said as he approached the table, "Naruto has a crush!"

Hinata started smiling at the thought of Naruto liking her, but she knew he only liked her as a friend.

Before Naruto could respond to him, Ino cut in. She turned to Yumi, Sakura, and TenTen.

"Well now that Hinata's here, we can go now."

"Go? Go where?" Hinata asked raising her eyebrow.

"To the little girls room, we have to go over our plans for tonight and we can't do that in front of the guys, now can we?" Sakura replied to her.

"Can't we just text?" TenTen asked looking at Sakura and Ino.

"Well, you see...what had happened was..." Ino started.

"Gai-sensei caught us texting during P.E. and he took away both of our phones! He said we can't have them back until after we do 100 push ups each, after school! So there's no way we'd be able to know for sure what our plans are after school."

Yumi and TenTen glanced at each other and frowned at the blond and the pink haired girls. They didn't have any classes with their boyfriends, so lunch was the only time at school they actually got to spend with them during the day. They were not happy about having to leave them to finalize weekend plans in a restroom.

"Well next time you two know better! Let's go, we better make it quick though ok? I don't want to spend the rest of my lunch hour in a bathroom." TenTen told her friends.

"We'll be back in a little bit fellas", Yumi said as she looked over her shoulder, "Don't miss us too much 'kay?" She winked at Kiba.

* * *

Once the girls were in the bathroom, they looked under the stalls to check if anyone was there and would hear their plans. When they were sure no one was in the stalls, they looked at Hinata.

"Oh My Gosh! Hinata, **YOU'RE GOING TO THE FINAL DANCE WITH NARUTO!!! EEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!**" Yumi squealed as she jumped up and down clapping her hands.

Sakura, TenTen, Ino, and Hinata started screaming and jumping up and down too.

"Hina, I'm so happy for you! You're wish finally came true!" TenTen told her once everyone had stopped screaming.

"We absolutely **have to** go with you and Yumi to go buy your dress, please Hina, please, please?" Ino said looking at Hinata with puppy eyes.

"Ino, you can't just invite yourself on Yumi's and Hinata's shopping trip, it's rude!" Sakura scolded her best friend.

"Don't worry about it Sakura, it's cool. You guys can come too, I mean that way we can all buy our dresses and give our opinions. What do you think Yumi?"

"Fine by me. The more, the merrier!" She said, smiling at her friends.

"Who say's that anymore?" TenTen said, chuckling.

"I do! I even say 'Alrightyyyyy Thennnn!' sometimes" she answered.

"Only you could say that and make it work, Yumi!" Sakura said smiling at them.

"And that's whyyyyyyy????" Yumi asked.

"**WE LOVE YOU!!!**" the rest of the girls answered.

"And I love you all too.", Yumi answered back calmly, "but back to business, yeah you girls can come too. Just meet up at my house as soon as you can after school TenTen, and after you two finish your push-ups." She told Ino and Sakura grinning.

"**I call picking out accesories for Hinata!**" Sakura yelled, calling dibs.

"**Shoes!**" TenTen shouted.

"**DRESS!!!**" Yumi and Ino yelled at the same time.

"Why don't you both help me choose, that way there won't be any favoritism?" Hinata shyly suggested.

"Sure." Ino answered.

"Fine by me. So ok, so here's the deal: shopping, restuarant, dancing, my place. Got it?" Yumi said looking at her friends.

"And we're keeping this a secret from the guys why?" Hinata asked them.

"Because, it's been such a long since it was just us girls hanging out. Since Yumi started going out with Kiba, and TenTen started going out with Yumi we haven't hung out just the five of us." Sakura explained to her indigo haired friend.

"Yeah, and besides we miss you guys, I'm always hanging out with Kiba now, and don't get me wrong, I love him! But it's nice to hang out with my friends too, not just my boyfriend." Yumi told her friends.

"Same goes with me and Neji." TenTen added.

"Ok, then after school at Yumi's?" Ino asked, looking around at her friends.

"Agreed!" They all said in unison.

* * *

"The girls are going out tonight, and so are we!" Kiba anounced as soon as the girls had walked out of the cafeteria.

"Where are they going?" Naruto asked while he tried to shake Shikamaru awake.

"I don't know, Yumi didn't tell me exactly. What about you Neji, did TenTen mention anything?" The brown haired boy turned to look at the Hyuuga.

"No, she just told me that she was going out with her friends, that's it."

"Yeah, that's what Yumi told me as well." Kiba replied, rubbing his chin.

"Wait, you said we're going out too. Going where?" Naruto asked.

"We're gunna follow the girls! So where ever the girls go, we go too. We just can't let them catch us!" Kiba answered his blond friend.

"That's not a good idea, Kiba. If they catch us, Yumi won't be too happy with you." Neji warned him.

"Yeah, if Ino catches me, I'll be dateless for the dance. I don't want to be a loser and go by myself like Naruto." Shikamaru said, lifting his head from the table.

"Well, just so you know Shikamaru, I'm not going alone. I asked Hinata a few minutes ago." Naruto said, smiling.

"And she said yes? Wow, Naruto. I admit, I didn't think you could find someone to go with you." Shikamaru told him, fishing around in his pocket for his wallet. He took out a ten and handed it to a smug-looking Sasuke.

"What's that for?" Naruto eyed his friend, suspiciously.

"Don't you think you're asking to many questions, Naruto?", Sasuke smirked as he spoke, "Just so you know, Shikamaru bet that you couldn't find anyone to go to the dance with, and I bet you would go with Hinata, I won that bet."

"Why did you bet I would go with Hinata?" Naruto asked, with a puzzled look on his face.

Neji let out a loud sigh, Kiba rolled his eyes, and Shikamaru smacked him on his head.

"You're really stupid sometimes, Naruto. You know that right? It's so obvious she likes you. Even Shikamaru could tell, and he spends more than half his lifetime sleeping." Sasuke said.

Neji, Kiba, and Shikamaru glared at Sasuke. How could he just tell Hinata's secret like that? She'd never done anything to him to deserve that!

"She likes me?" Naruto whispered.

"Listen Naruto, now that you know I'm warning you: you hurt her, and consider yourself dead. I understand if you don't like her, but you just asked her to the dance, don't ruin it for her." Neji told him in a serious tone.

"That goes double for me, and if we don't get to you first I'm sure the girls will, and trust me, they will show you **NO MERCY**." Kiba added.

'_Hinata likes me?_' Naruto thought to himself.

"Ok, so what's the plan Kiba?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"Why are you so interested in following the girls all of a sudden, Naruto?", Sasuke teased him, "Could it be that you want to make sure some other guy doesn't take Hinata away from you?"

"NO! It's just that Kiba's plan sounds fun, and besides it's not like we're doing anything later." Naruto told Sasuke a little too loudly.

"Naruto, keep it down! Unless you want the whole school to hear you." Shikamaru told the blond in a bored tone.

"So who's in?" Kiba asked looking around the table. He knew Naruto would join him, but he didn't know what to expect from Shikamaru, Sasuke, and Neji.

"I guess I am." Shikamaru answered.

"Me too", Neji said, "TenTen's been keeping something from me, and I want to find out what it is."

Kiba nodded at each of them, and turned to Sasuke.

"Sure, I'll go. But if the girls catch us, I'll tell them the truth: I was threatened to get hit by Naruto's car if I didn't go." Sasuke looked at his loudest friend, smirking.

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!!! YOU LIAR!! But if you want me to, I gladly will!" The blond yelled across the table.

"Naruto, shut up! Shikamaru already told you to lower your voice, if you don't, I'll make you." Neji said, giving Naruto a threatening glare.

"Kiba, what are we gunna do then?" Neji wanted to hear his plan. As long as it didn't involve something stupid, like dressing in all black and hiding in bushes, he was in.

"Well, the only thing Yumi did mention was she was going to go shopping for her dress right after school with Hinata, so I guess Naruto and I will start following them from Yumi's house. Sasuke and Shikamaru, you guys should wait around after school to see where Ino and Sakura go after their detention. Neji, you'll have to follow TenTen home after school, since she hasn't mentioned what she's gunna do meanwhile the rest of the girls are busy. We'll keep in touch through our phones, and we'll all meet up whenever the girls meet up, got it?" Kiba looked at each of his friends.

"Yeah!" Naruto said.

"Sure", Shikamaru said before muttering, "...how troublesome..."

Neji and Sasuke just nodded at the Inuzuka.

* * *

The girls walked into the cafeteria just as the guys finished up their plans.

"Hey babe! Did you miss me, like I told you not to?" Yumi said as soon as they were within hearing distance of the guys.

"Only a little bit." Kiba said, teasing her. He pulled out her chair, and tugged on her hand so she would sit down next to him.

"Oh! Kibakins! That's not nice." Yumi told him, while giving him her famous puppy dog pout.

They rest of the group laughed as they saw the two brunettes flirt with each other.

"You know Yumi, you already go out with him, what are you trying to get Kiba to ask you? To marry you?" Sakura said, with a sly grin on her face.

She knew it was her friend's dream to marry her boyfriend, but she had never told him that. All the girls agreed that Kiba asking Yumi to marry him would make her truly happy, since she had had a tough childhood. Yumi's mother walked out on her when she was only three months old. She couldn't handle a baby crying, changing diapers, and hardly having time to herself so she walked out on Mr. Takahashi and an infant Yumi. She grew up with nannies whenever her father was busy running his different clubs. She had never really had a mom, just like Sakura had never really had a dad. He walked out on her mother before she was even born, and neither of them had memories of their missing parent. Yumi understood the pain Sakura went through, not knowing who your parent is, just knowing they left you. That's why Yumi had become one of Sakura's best friends.

"No! It's just I have to keep him in love with me, in case some chick tries to take him away from me!" Yumi said with a slight blush on her face.

"As if anyone would dare try to take me away from you! After what happened last year, no one messes with you, hun. And besides there's no way anyone could **EVER **take me away from you. If anyone should be worried, it should be me! Don't think I don't hear what guys around school say while we walk to class. And you know what? One day, I will marry you. We just need to wait to graduate next year, and I promise, we'll get married whatever day you want!" Kiba watched as his girlfriend's expressions changed from happy, to worried, to confused, to sly.

"So Kibakins, are you asking me to marry you? 'Cause if you are then, where's the ring? And how come you're not down on your knee, like Naruto was earlier?" Yumi joked, grinning as she saw her friends trying to hold back their laughter.

"Not officially, but yeah I am! Why? Do you not want to? 'Cause I pretty sure I could get a few takers on that offer." Kiba looked at Yumi, and watched as her face went from looking amused to looking around in horror at girls that would jump at the chance to get with Kiba.

"Of course I want to!!!" Yumi quickly answered, still looking around at the cafeteria, trying to figure out which girl Kiba would ask to date him.

"Relax, babe. I was only kidding. Didn't you hear what I said? There's no other girl for me, but you." Kiba said trying to calm the honey-colored haired girl.

The rest of the group burst out laughing at their friend who suddenly seemed paranoid.

"Hey, you know what I just thought of? We don't even know what the theme of the dance is yet!" Ino announced, looking over at her girl friends.

"You know what? You're right, Ino! I hope they announce it soon! We can't go shopping, if we don't know what kind of dress to buy!" Sakura exclaimed.

Naruto watched all the girls start trying to guess what the theme for the final dance would be. It was only a dance, how could they get so excited over that? Girls. He would never understand them.

He watched Yumi with her expressive hand gestures as she talked with the rest of the girls, Ino and her loud voice booming over the others, Sakura contradicting whatever Ino had just said, TenTen glancing at the blond and the pink haired girl and laughing along with the other brunette. His eyes finally settled on the indigo haired goddess next to him. She was just...perfect. Her pale colored eyes with a hint of lavender color were so mysterious. Her dark blue hair was up to her waist. Her nose and mouth were small, but not so much that they looked tiny. She was pretty slim. He never noticed before how Hinata was beautiful. Before he could look at her any longer though, his thoughts were interrupted.

"Naruto, are you ok?" Hinata asked him, smiling in concern.

"Huh? Oh, Yeah! I'm great! Actually Hinata, I was wondering, would you mind if I walked you to class after lunch?" The blond boy looked down before his friends could tease him about his cheeks turning slightly pink.

"Sure Naruto! That would be great!" Hinata smiled.

* * *

The rest of lunch passed by pretty quickly. The group was joined by their three good friends Lee, Shino, and Chouji. They joked, and enjoyed their lunch like they did everyday. After lunch, Naruto walked Hinata to class, arm in arm again. To her suprise, he didn't only walk her to her class after lunch, but to each of her other classes for the rest of the afternoon. Hinata started wondering why Naruto was even nicer than usual, but she ignored the thought.

* * *

Jokes? Funny Stories? Comments? Questions? Concerns? Ideas? I'd love to hear them! So like I mentioned before **Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

So I finally got around to posting a new chapter! I'm so sorry it took me awhile to do it, my life's been pretty crazy lately. But hey, that's high school for ya!

And sadly, I do not own Naruto. (Somehow I always forget to put the disclaimer!)

I want to dedicate this story in memory of someone who will be missed at my school. Ryan, this one's for you buddy. We miss you already.

Thanks to all my reviewers! Please continue leaving me a comment or too, they are greatly appreciated.

Thanks to: **Rose Tiger and KiraUzumaki (As always! You two are the best!), NaruHina171, Truemasterhaseo, and Beware Of Girl. **

* * *

"_**Ladies and Gentlemen, May I have your attention please?**_" A deep voice came over the intercom, "_**As many of you know, the final dance is only four short weeks away. The decision was made this afternoon and the theme is............drumroll please.............HAPPILY EVER AFTER!**_"

The school roared with students cheering as the bell rang to anounce that it was finally the weekend.

Rin Oshiro walked through the halls of Konoha high with her best friend, Junko Nakamura, following not far behind. Once they reached Rin's locker, Junko spoke.

"Hey Rin, have you heard the news?"

"What news?" the ebony haired girl snapped.

"Well, it's just that Naruto has a date to the dance now", the scarlet haired started to say before she was interrupted.

"_**WHO?!**_" Rin screeched as she slammed her locker shut.

"Hinata Hyugga." Junko watched as the color rose in her friends face.

"**HINATA?!?! **How? When? **WHY**?" Rin yelled as she started stalking down the hallway.

Junko sighed and started after her friend.

"Well, from what I've heard, Naruto asked her during lunch and she said yes. I don't know how or why, but he did." Junko answered her previous question as they got into her yellow Volkswagon Beetle.

"No, no, no, **NO**! He was supposed to ask me! How did I let this happen?!" Rin whined as she banged her hands on the dashboard.

"It's not the car's fault." Junko told her, glancing sideways at her friend, as they left the school parking lot.

Rin had a crush on Naruto Uzumaki since she had met him earlier that year. He had wandered into the gym afterschool one day while the cheerleaders were practicing. Rin saw him and decided to show off a bit, but lost her balance while doing a back-flip. Just as she was sure she was going to crash to the ground, she felt a pair of strong arms around her waist, holding her up. She opened her eyes to meet a pair of cerulean blue eyes much lighter than her own. Her savior didn't say anything as he let go of her when he was sure she wouldn't fall and told Sakura Haruno and her friends he would meet them outside. Ever since then, Rin had dreamed of the moment Naruto would ask her to be his girlfriend, even though they had never actually talked.

"It's not fair, Junko! Something _will_ be done about this!" Rin muttered as she slouched in her seat, sulking.

* * *

"_**...and the theme is............drumroll please.............HAPPILY EVER AFTER!**_" Jiraya's voice boomed throughout the school with the anouncement. Seconds after, the bell rang signaling to the students that school was over.

"Oh my gosh! Hinata did you hear that?! It's perfect! Whoever had the idea of a fairy-tale type dance is a genius!" Ino said, as her and Hinata walked out of their English class.

"Yeah, it's great." Hinata said faintly, as she watched Rin Oshiro walk out the school doors, seething with anger, and Junko Nakamura trying to catch up to her. Hinata nudged Ino, and looked towards the two girls.

"Looks like she found out Naruto already has a date!" Ino stated as she stared after the two friends.

Rin had shoulder length black hair and dark blue eyes. She was known for having a nasty attitude and liking Naruto. Her friend, Junko, had red hair in a bob-style cut. She was nice to everyone but unfortunately obeyed whatever Rin told her to do, no matter how rotten it was.

Ino looked at Hinata who had a perturbed look on her face.

"Hina, it's ok. Don't worry about what Rin thinks or if she's mad. Naruto asked you and that's all the matters." Ino said, trying to get her friend in a happy mood again.

"You're right, Ino. I'm just worried about Monday during cheer practice. She's the one who catches me after the basket toss!"

"I'll talk to Sakura about it, maybe we can get her to switch places with another one of the girls."

"Thanks Ino! You're the best!" Hinata said as she hugged her friend.

"Yeah, I know!" Ino replied, winking, "I better get going. I wouldn't want to be late to Gai-sensei's detention!"

"Alright, Bye! Remember to go straight to Yumi's afterwards 'kay?" Hinata yelled after the blond.

"Okay!"

Hinata continued making her way to the parking lot. '_Rin didn't look too happy,_' she thought to herself, '_but like Ino said, I shouldn't worry about it. Naruto asked me and there's nothing Rin can do to change that!_' Hinata got into her baby blue 2009 Ford Mustang convertible and let the top was exiting the parking lot when she saw a familiar figure walking along side the street.

'_Huh? Could it be?_' Hinata pulled up next to the person walking.

"Hey Naruto! Want a ride?"

* * *

"Kibakins! The theme is awesome! I love it!" Yumi gushed as she got into the passenger side of Kiba's red 2008 Range Rover.

"Yeah, I guess. So, where to, princess? Do you want me to take you straight home or should we stop somewhere to grab a bite to eat?" He looked both ways before leaving the parking lot, following a green SUV in front of him.

"Well, something to eat sounds good, but i'm supposed to go out to eat with the girls later." Yumi answered as she looked through his c.d.'s.

"Oh, come on! We can get your favorite! A nice juicy hamburger, with fries, and a Dr. Pepper!" Kiba said looking at her, once he stopped at a red light.

"Okay, fine. You know me so well, Kiba!" Yumi giggled, running her hand up and down the side of his face.

Kiba continued driving until they reached the burger place Yumi loved. While they waited in the drive-through line to order their food, Yumi texted Hinata and TenTen that she would be a little late, but they could go ahead and go inside using their own keys she had given them.

"So Kiba, are we gunna eat around here or are we gunna go somewhere else?" Yumi said, as she made sure she sent her friends her message.

"Well, I kinda wanted to take some food home to mom and Hana, so they wouldn't have to cook tonight! " Kiba looked at her as she looked up at him.

"Let's go then! I miss mom and Hana!" Yumi said as Kiba rolled down the window to order.

When he was done, he grinned at his girlfriend.

"Babe, it's been two days! How can you miss them? Seriously, I think you love them more than me sometimes!" Kiba joked.

"Honey, don't be jealous! You know I go crazy if I don't see you!"

"Alright, we'll go see mom, and eat, then I'll drop you off okay?" Kiba said as he reached out the window to get their food.

Yumi reached over the seat to put the bag of food in her lap.

"Sounds good to me!" Yumi said, as she popped a hot fry into her mouth.

* * *

"TenTen?" Neji started as he drove down the streets of Konoha, towards Yumi's house.

"Hmm?" was the only answer TenTen gave, since she was reading a text message she had just recieved from her fellow brunette friend.

**T & H,**

**Gunna go eat with K.**

**Use ur key 2 get in.**

**Be bak A.S.A.P.**

**Y.**

TenTen responded to her text:

**Y.**

**Dnt wrry, its cool.**

**T.**

As she looked up from her phone's screen, she turned to look at the handsome Hyuuga next to her. She started smiling when he turned to look at her, since they had pulled up at a red light.

"What's been going on with you lately?" Neji continued driving, his eyes slighty narrowed.

"What do you mean, Neji?" TenTen asked, confused.

"I don't know, I just feel like you're keeping something from me. If something's bothering you, you should tell me. I have a right to know, considering I'm your boyfriend!"

TenTen bit her lip as she heard Neji.

"Neji, it's nothing. I've just been out of it these last few days. I'm sorry." TenTen looked out the window knowing Neji's gaze would be too much for her to handle.

"Are you completely sure about that, Ten? I don't like it when you lie to me." Neji pulled up in front of Yumi's house and turned off his silver Mercedes-Benz SLR 722 S Roadster.

"It's nothing really, Neji. Don't worry about it." TenTen hesitated, before trying to open the door.

"TenTen, stop lying. I know there's something wrong. Why won't you tell me?" Neji started raising his voice, yelling at his girlfriend.

"What part of 'it's nothing' don't you understand? Neji, **I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT**!" TenTen yelled back.

"Ten, I'm trying to help you, why won't you just tell me?!" Neji shouted as TenTen opened the car door and stepped out.

"Just go, Neji." TenTen whispered loud enough for him to hear.

"Ten, don't..." was all Neji managed to say before the brunette slammed his car door and ran up to the front door, unlocked it, and stepped inside without looking back.

Neji waited a few moments before turning on the car and racing away, his tires screeching.

TenTen leaned against the front door, when she heard her boyfriend leave. She slid down, until she was sitting on the ground, pulled up her knees up to her chest, and began crying. She pulled out her phone:

**Y.**

**I need you.**

**T.**

She set her phone down on the floor beside her, and moments later it started vibrating, signaling she had just recieved a new message. She read the message:

**T.**

**I'm on my way.**

**Y.**

TenTen got up and wiped the tears from her face. It was time she told someone what was going on, but she knew it couldn't be Neji.

* * *

"Hey Naruto! Want a ride?"

Hinata pulled up next to the blond, who looked over at her.

"Oh! Hey Hinata! Uhm, Aren't you supposed to meet up with the girls, like, now?"

Hinata bit her lip. It was true she had agreed to go straight to Yumi's, but she couldn't let Naruto walk! He lived across the city! It would take him hours to get home. As she was thinking if she should just leave him to walk or take him home, her phone chimed. She pulled it out of her purse and looked at the screen.

**T & H,**

**Gunna go eat with K.**

**Use ur key 2 get in.**

**Be bak A.S.A.P.**

**Y.**

Yumi had sent her a text message at just the right moment. '_Perfect timing, Yumi._' Hinata thought. She looked at Naruto who was waiting for her to answer.

"Actually Naruto, Yumi just texted me. She said she was gunna get a little sidetracked, so I can take you and be back before she get's home." She smiled as she patted the passenger seat beside her.

"Really? That's great!" Naruto jumped into the front seat. "Now, before you start yelling at me like Sakura would for jumping into a car like that, I'll have you know that I've always wanted to do that, and I just couldn't resist it. Think of it this way, Hinata, you just help me cross out another thing I wanted to do before I die!" Naruto looked worriedly at Hinata, scared she would kick him out of the car and make him walk home.

He watched as she threw her head back and laughed.

"It's ok, Naruto. I'm glad I could help."

Hinata started driving in the direction that Naruto's and Sasuke's apartment that they shared was.

"Sooooo, Hinata. This is a really nice car that you have." Naruto said, breaking their silence.

"Thanks, I really liked it, but my father completely hates it." Hinata answered back.

"Let me guess, Hiashi thinks this car isn't good enough for someone of the Hyuuga family?" Naruto looked at her while she was driving.

"Right." ,Hinata said, "It's my school car, but he doesn't let me drive it any other places."

"Well, if Neji has a Lexus, then you must have something along the lines of a Porsche 911." Naruto joked.

Hinata blushed.

"Actually, you're right Naruto. I have a baby blue one. What about you though, Naruto? Do you have a car?"

"Yeah! I sure do! I just bought it, but I won't tell you what it is! It's a surprise, I'm going to drive you to the dance in it!" Naruto said, excitedly.

"Well I can't wait to see it." Hinata smiled at the blond.

"Hinata, would you mind if I listened to the radio?"

"Go ahead." Hinata replied.

Naruto started messing with the radio until he found a station that he liked.

"**And here's a special request for all the girls out there and their secret crushes! It's Karina Pasian singing Can't Find the Words!**" The radio d.j. said before she played the song.

"Oh..." Hinata sighed when she heard the song that would be playing.

"What's wrong Hinata?" Naruto asked her worriedly.

"It's just that I love this song..." Hinata said quietly.

"If you like it, then sing along Hinata! Don't be shy! I wanna hear you!" Naruto said, grinning.

The color rose in her face before Hinata nodded and listened to the beginning of the song.

_Woo woo_

_Woo woo_

_Woo woo_

_Woo woo_

_Now we've been talking for a while;  
And you got me tryin' to figure out  
Boy I don't know what to say to you  
But you got me feelin' some kind of way for you_

'_I wonder if Naruto will realize that this song explains exactly how I feel about him_' Hinata wondered as she began singing.

_And all I know is when we're together  
No one can make me feel the way you do baby  
I wish each moment can last forever  
It's hard to explain the way I feel for you  
(I just can't find the words)_

_  
You got me loosing myself  
In what I'm trying to say  
And it's so hard to fight it  
Can't help but feelin' this way  
And every time that I'm near you it's like my heart gets weak.  
Feels like I'm loosing my breath makin' it hard to speak._

_I just can't find the words  
Woo woo  
Just can't find the words  
Woo woo  
I just can't find the words  
Woo woo  
I just can't find the words_

Now I know I come off kinda shy  
But it's hard to say what's on my mind  
The chemistry we have is hard to find  
But to find the right words it's going to take some time

"Hinata," Naruto whispere as he listened to her voice. '_This being shy part kinda describes her, and she really does have a beautiful singing voice._

_  
And all I know is when we're together  
No one can make me feel the way you do baby  
I wish each moment can last forever  
It's hard to explain the way I feel for you  
(I just can't find the words)  
You got me loosing myself  
In what I'm trying to say  
And it's so hard to fight it  
Can't help but feelin' this way  
And every time that I'm near you it's like my heart gets weak.  
Feels like I'm loosing my breath makin' it hard to speak._

I just can't find the words  
Woo woo  
Just can't find the words  
Woo woo  
I just can't find the words  
Woo woo  
I just can't find the words

Hinata continued singing while she was driving and turned red when she noticed the people in the car beside her staring at her in awe, she continued singing though.

_  
You got me trippin' over words u got me stuttering  
And like a bad dream I'm callin' out but u don't hear me speak  
And constantly I find myself in this predicament  
So let me show you (show you) baby (baby) that actions speak louder than words_

One time  
Two times  
Three times  
Karina

You got me loosing myself  
In what I'm trying to say  
And it's so hard to fight it  
Can't help but feelin' this way  
And every time that I'm near you it's like my heart gets weak.  
Feels like I'm loosing my breath makin' it hard to speak.

I just can't find the words  
Woo woo  
Just can't find the words  
Woo woo  
I just can't find the words  
Woo woo  
I just can't find the words

I just can't find the words  
Just can't find the words  
I just can't find the words  
I just can't find the words

As Hinata finished singing, she stop at a red light. She was blushing madly when Naruto started clapping.

"Hinata! You were great!" The blond shouted eagerly.

"Th-Thank yo-you Na-Naruto, I-I'm gl-glad you l-liked i-it." Hinata began stuttering again.

"Really Hinata, someday we'll all go out for karaoke, so you can show off your singing skills in front of everyone else ok?"

Hinata started driving again when the light turned green.

"Sure, Naruto sounds like fun." She continued driving across the city to drop off the blond at his apartment.

* * *

Sakura and Ino were dragging their feet down the halls of Konoha High School. After they had finished their 100 push-ups, Gai-Sensei they should run 80 times around the track, and do 60 jumping jacks each. They passed their homeroom, the front office, and finally the library. They pushed the exit doors open and started walking across the parking lot.

"I am **never** gunna pull out my phone in front of Gai-sensei, **ever** again. That detention was killer!" Sakura complained as she got into the front seat of her black '05 Nissan Altima. Ino got into the passenger seat and put her seatbelt on. Sakura pulled out of the parking lot and made her way through the streets to get to Yumi's house. When she stopped at an intersection, she turned to look at the car that stopped next to hers. Her heat skipped a beat when she realized who it was. Sasuke and Shikamaru were staring back at her in the Uchiha's new Cadillac Escalade Ext., smirking.

"Ino," Sakura started without looking away from the two guys, "Look!"

"What?" Ino said, impatiently. She looked at the guys and gasped.

Before the two girls could react, Shikamaru nodded in there direction and Sasuke leaned forward in his seat and winked at Sakura. With that they left.

"What was that?" Ino burst out saying once they continued on their way.

"I don't know..." Sakura said faintly, "But, I think they're following us!"

* * *

Yumi and Kiba were getting into Kiba's Range Rover when Yumi's phone chimed. Yumi pulled it out of her pocket and read the text message.

**Y.**

**I need you.**

**T.**

"Who is it now?" Kiba asked as he turned on his car, "I bet it's Ino telling you her and Sakura just got out of detention. Am I right?"

"Actually, it's TenTen. I can't be sure since it's text, but I think something's wrong." Yumi replied to her friend's message with a concerned look on her face.

"I'll take this as my cue to take you home now, right?" Kiba said, while driving in the direction of Yumi's house.

"Yeah..." Yumi said, distantly.

"Yumi? What's wrong?" Kiba said, looking at her quickly, as he made a right turn.

"It's just that...well TenTen's been acting weird lately, haven't you noticed? And I have a feeling that this text has something to do with what's going on with her."

"Oh yeah. Neji said something about her acting different, and if she hasn't even told him, it must be something pretty big." Kiba remembered what Neji had told the guys earlier that afternoon, when they were planning on following the girls.

They rode most of the way to Yumi's house in silence.

Kiba pulled up to the 2-story white and black house. The yard looked like it was professionally landscaped, but the truth was Ino had done most of the gardening. He pulled into the driveway. He got out the car and went around the front to open the door for Yumi.

"You know, I never get tired of being thankful that you have no neighbors!" Kiba said as he pressed Yumi against the side of the car and began giving her short, sweet pecks on the lips.

Yumi's house was near the outskirts of town, so her neighbors were pretty spread apart.

"Yeah, I know. If I did they would probably think this is inappropriate." Yumi said between kisses, "Kibakins, you know I don't like it when you tease me."

She grabbed him by his collar and began kissing him deeply. She ran her hands through his hair, as he wrapped his arms securely around her small waist. They stopped when they needed to breathe.

* * *

TenTen was busy tidying her own room she had in Yumi's house when she looked out the window. She saw Yumi leaning against Kiba's car, with Kiba in front of her, making out. When she saw them she felt a pang of hurt, remembering her argument with Neji. Sure, they had their share of small fights but they always made up quickly after them. Earlier though, TenTen had walked away, and maybe Neji thought she was through with him. She knew she had to straighten things out with him as soon as was finished talking to Yumi.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kiba," Yumi started saying.

"Hmm?" Kiba said as he continued making a trail of kisses down her neck.

"I should go now, I have to find out what TenTen needs, ok?"

Kiba stopped what he was doing and looked up.

"Oh yeah, I forgot!" He said as he rubbed the back of his head, grinning.

Yumi gave him a bear hug and a big kiss before she said, "I'll miss you, 'kay? Call me later?"

Kiba nodded as he replied, "I'll miss you too. And I'll try not to call too late!"

'_She has no idea._' Kiba thought to himself as he watched her open the door and step inside the house before waving good-bye.

He got into his car and drove a few streets away before he pulled over and called Naruto.

"Hello?" The blond answered happily.

"Naruto, it's me. Listen, are you ready?" Kiba asked him.

"Yeah, you should come get me. I talked to Shikamaru and he said Ino and Sakura were just leaving the school, so you hurry over here so we can get back there before the girls leave." Naruto anwered back.

"I'll be there in ten minutes, ok? Bye." Kiba hung up the phone after Naruto had agreed and said his good-byes.

* * *

Uh oh. Seem's like TenTen has a problem, what could it be? Find out in the next chapter! :)

Please Review! They would really make my day better.


	5. Chapter 5

So this has been my longest chapter yet, I think? I hope everyone likes it! I'm sorry for the wait! Please be sure to review, it lets me know if you guys are actually enjoying reading this! I'll appreciate it!

Also, be sure to read my authors not at the end of the page. Pretty important stuff! :)

Mucho Thanks to: **Kirauzumaki & Rosetiger**. You two are the best for always reviewing! :D

Disclaimer (That I forget to put! :D) I sadly, do not own Naruto.

* * *

"Ten?" Yumi called out, once she was inside her house.

"I'm in here!" TenTen yelled out from upstairs.

Yumi went up the stairs two at a time. When she reached the hallway, she saw that TenTen's door was open. Yumi looked inside and took a good look at her friend before she actually entered the room. She could easily tell that TenTen had been crying since her make-up was smeared and her eyes were slightly red and puffy.

"Hey." TenTen looked up as her friend greeted her. "What's going on?"

"Yumi, I really wanted to talk to you alone. I'm so sorry if I interupted you and Kiba, but I just can't keep this to myself anymore." TenTen looked like she was about to start crying again.

"No, Ten, you didn't interupt. We were on our way here when I got your message. Are you ok?" Yumi asked.

Just then, TenTen burst out in tears. Her make-up started smearing even more and Yumi sat down on the bed next to her friend, and just hugged her.

"Yumi, I have a huge favor to ask you, and if you say no, I'll understand." TenTen started saying.

"Ok, I'll see if I can help you, TenTen. Tell me what's wrong?" Yumi asked, concerned at the tone of voice her friend was using.

"It's just that, I haven't been able to pay my rent for my apartment and I got evicted. I've been staying over at Sakura's and Ino's but I can't stay with them forever. I have nowhere else to go Yumi and I was wondering if I could just stay here? I mean, I'll help out with what I can, it's just I'm kinda tight on money right now! Please Yumi?" TenTen started crying again by the time she was finished speaking.

"Ten, of course you can stay here! I get lonely sometimes, and a housemate would be fun! And besides, Hina might move in too, so it's no big deal. Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Yumi said, relieved her friend's problem had such an easy solution.

"Well, I tried to keep it to myself. I didn't want to worry you guys, so I didn't say anything. I really, really didn't want Neji to find out, because knowing him, he would suggest that I stay at the Hyugga Manor, and do you know how embarrassing that would be? For Neji to see me in the mornings with bedhead, morning breath, no make-up? And besides, what would Hiashi think?" TenTen said, in mock horror.

Yumi laughed at her fellow brunette.

"Well Ten, it's settled then! We start moving the rest of your stuff in tomorrow, ok?"

"Thanks Yumi, you're the best!" TenTen grinned.

"You're welcome! You know I'll always be there for my girls!" Yumi smiled back at her.

* * *

"Helloooo?" Someone yelled from downstairs.

"HINA!" Yumi and TenTen rushed downstairs to greet their friend.

"TenTen, why's you're make-up messed up? Did Neji make you cry?" Hinata asked noticing the smears on her friend's face.

"Oh, no. Basically Hinata, I was kicked out of my apartment, didn't tell anyone about it, argued with Neji, and now I'm moving in with Yumi!" TenTen said.

"Ten! Why didn't you tell us? You know we would've helped you out!" Hinata scolded her.

"Yeah, I know." TenTen said, embarrassed.

"Well now that Hinata's here, I guess we're only waiting for Ino and Sakura to get here." Yumi said as she streched out on the living room couch.

"They're almost here, I just got off the phone with Ino. So that means, we should fix your make-up missy!" Hinata turned to TenTen wagging her finger at her.

"Alrighty then! Let's get ready!" Yumi said, excitedly.

The three girls headed upstairs to get ready.

* * *

"KIBA! SLOW DOWN!" Naruto yelled at his friend who was driving over the speed limit.

"Naruto, if we're gunna get there before they leave, I have to speed." Kiba replied calmly, as the needle on the speedometer got higher and higher.

"KIBA! WE'RE NOT GUNNA GET THERE AT ALL IF WE DIE IN A CAR WRECK!" Naruto shouted again.

"Quit yelling, Naruto." Kiba grumbled as he approached a red light, and slowed down before completely stopping.

Just then, Kiba's ringtone 'Kiss Me Thru The Phone' by Soulja Boy went off. At first, he had hated that song, but since his girlfriend loved it, he decided to keep it.

"Hello?" Kiba answered.

"Kiba, it's me." Shikamaru told him, "Look, Ino and Sakura are still going to take awhile, since they stopped for gas and are taking forever! You have about 15 minutes to get to Yumi's house ok?"

"Alright, thanks Shikamaru. I guess I can't speed anymore and scare the shit out of Naruto anymore then, can I?" Kiba joked.

Shikamaru chuckled. "Well, that wouldn't be a good idea, seeing as how he'll probably yell so loud once you get to Yumi's, that the girls will find out we're following them."

"Yeah, you're right man. I'll be nice then, and call if anything happens ok?" Kiba said.

"Got it." Shikamaru replied, before hanging up.

"Hey Kiba?" Naruto started, " About earlier? Does Hinata really like me?"

Kiba remember how Sasuke had blurted out Hinata's secret earlier, and gripped the steering wheel even tighter.

"Well, Naruto, she does. She really does. You weren't supposed to find out though, especially not from Sasuke. I know you don't feel the same way for her, Naruto, but don't hurt her. She's like a sister to me, and one of Yumi's best friends, so it wouldn't be a good thing if you broke her heart. Just act like you don't know her secret and everything will be fine ok?" Kiba stopped down the road from Yumi's house. He didn't want to be too close when the girls left, and since he hadn't switched cars, they could easily point out his car if he parked near the house.

"Kiba, the thing is, I think I'm starting to fall for her too. Sasuke telling me opened my eyes. I mean, I was pretty bummed when Sakura agreed to go the final dance with him, but with Hinata, it's different. I'm just myself when I'm around her, and it doesn't seem to bother her. She doesn't get annoyed if I'm too loud, or mad if I jump into her car instead of opening the door. She's beautiful and she has the best singing voice! Have you ever heard her? She sounds like an angel!" Naruto found himself rambling.

"Naruto, are you sure that you're not just starting to like her because you know she likes you?" Kiba raised his eyebrows at Naruto. Hinata had been his best friend since they were four, and the last thing he wanted was her getting hurt, especially from a guy.

"No, at least I don't think so. I got to know her a little better as I was walking her to class all day, and after school when she gave me a ride, but there's still so much I want to know. She's so interesting, I don't think I want to let her go..." Naruto trailed off deep in thought.

'_What if I do only like Hinata because she likes me? What if she doesn't like me? She doesn't act like she does. Maybe Sasuke was lying? UGH! Hinata, I can't get you out of my mind! I've fallen for you, fallen for you hard._' Naruto thought to himself while staring out the window.

* * *

"Hina? Ten? Mimi?" Sakura said as she walked in the door.

"Hey, we're in here!" TenTen's voice came from the living room.

Ino and Sakura walked in to find the rest of the girls dressed, and ready to go. Hinata had on a pair of dark wash skinny jeans and a black tank top that fit her perfectly, and some black flats. Yumi had a red tube top with gold designs and a dark jean skirt, with gold sandals. TenTen had on her favorite green Supergirl tee, and some khaki shorts and green Converse.

"Well seems like you three are ready to go shopping! But you guys are changing before we get to the club right?" Ino would not stand for anything less than the best when it came to fashion, and especially when the girls were having a night out on the town.

"Of course Ino. I mean, who shows up to the Hidden Leaf Club wearing a tee and khaki shorts?" TenTen joked with her friends.

"Or a tank top! The jeans are ok, but the shirt needs to be flashier!" Hinata chimed in, wanting to be part of the joke.

"And what kind of club owner's daughter would I be if I didn't wear something that's directly off the runway!?!" Yumi said.

Ino and Sakura laughed at their friends, making fun of what they were personally wearing.

"I'll take that as a yes, then?" Ino said as her friends lifted their name brand duffel bags filled with clothes and other things they would need for later.

"Ok then, Ino and I will go change and we can go." Sakura told her friends as she started heading up the stairs.

* * *

Shikamaru and Sasuke pulled up behind Kiba's car. They got out and Shikamaru tapped the driver's side window, while Sasuke popped up next to the passenger side window.

"AGHH!!! SASUKE! YOU BASTARD! DON'T YOU KNOW BETTER THAN TO SNEAK UP ON ME LIKE THAT!" Naruto yelled.

Kiba and Shikamaru couldn't stop laughing as Sasuke said "That was priceless! You're so easy to scare, idiot."

"I'm not an idiot! I just wasn't expecting you to pop out of nowhere RIGHT BESIDE MY WINDOW!" Naruto said, getting louder as he continued talking.

Shikamaru and Sasuke opened the back doors and sat in the back seat.

"You should know by now Naruto, expect the unexpected!" Sasuke smirked.

"Yeah, well how am I supposed to 'expect the unexpected' when I'm busy thinking!" Naruto grumbled.

"Naruto? Thinking? About what?" Shikamaru said, raising an eyebrow.

"Uhh, Nothing." Naruto said. He could feel his friend's eyes on him.

"ABOUT HINATA! ARE YOU GUYS HAPPY?! ABOUT HER, OK!" Naruto slumped down in his seat, looking mad.

"Naruto, chill. It's ok if you like her, you shouldn't be ashamed to admit it, especially not to us since we're your best friends." Shikamaru told him.

"Yeah, Naruto. It's no big deal. I mean I like Sakura and I'll admit it, at first I was scared to let anyone know, but I realized that if I didn't make my move soon, someone else would take her from me." Sasuke said, calmly.

Kiba and Naruto's mouths dropped.

"I knew it! I knew there was a reason you wanted to take her to the dance!" Kiba said as Naruto took out his wallet and handed him a ten dollar bill.

"What is it with you guys making bets?" Neji asked as he opened the back door on the right next to Sasuke.

"Neji. Finally. So did you bring it?" Kiba asked.

"Bring what?" Naruto said, looking between both of the brown haired guys.

"Yeah, they won't recognize us." Neji answered back.

"Bring what? What are you guys talking about?" Naruto asked, impatiently.

Even Sasuke and Shikamaru looked confused.

"Well, since the girls are heading out together in the same car, we should do the same. The only problem is, they'll recognize all of our cars, so I asked Neji here if he would mind letting us use one of the Hyugga cars." Kiba said.

"Hyugga cars? Won't Hinata recognize it?" Naruto said, turning around in his seat to take a look at the car Neji had brought. Unfortunatley, Sasuke's Escalade Ext. was in the way and he couldn't see anything.

"You should know Naruto, Hiashi requires everyone to have the best cars, so that includes the help. I borrowed the cook's personal car. It's brand new, Hinata hasn't even seen it." Neji replied.

"Oh. And he let you borrow it? Wow." Naruto answered back, grinning as he thought about his ride home with Hinata earlier.

"Hey guys, I'm gunna call Yumi and see what they're doing so be quiet!" Kiba said as he dialed his girlfriend's number.

* * *

"_You fly as hell, swagga right, brown skin poppin  
you know just how to talk to me  
know just how i like it  
you turnin me on, you turnin me on, you turnin me on"_

"Oh, Where did I leave my phone now?!" Yumi exclaimed as she tried to listen where the ringing was coming from."_Now wait a minute lil busta u got one more time to feel on my booty,  
better recognize a lady that aint the way u do me, ya turnin me off,  
ya turnin me off, ya turnin me off, better recognize a real women....."_

"Mimi, did you check inside your purse?" Hinata shyly suggested.

"Huh? Oh, thanks Hina!" Yumi smiled sheepishly, as she checked her handbag and pulled out her still ringing phone.

"Hello?" She chirped happily into the phone.

"Hey babe! Whatcha doing?" Kiba said.

"Nothing really, JUST WAITING FOR INO AND SAKURA TO GET DOWNSTAIRS!!!!" She shouted to the two girls getting ready upstairs.

"Well, that was loud." Kiba chuckled, "So are you girls leaving soon then?"

"Yeah, WE'RE LEAVING IN TWO MINUTES!" Yumi shouted again her friends that they were waiting on, "Sorry hun, it's just that if we don't yell, they'll never get down here."

"It's ok. Don't worry about it." Kiba said before Yumi interrupted as Sakura and Ino came down the stairs.

"I'm so sorry babe, but we're all ready to go, and if we don't leave we're gunna be late. I'll talk to you later ok?" Yumi explained.

"It's alright, have fun ok? Be a good girl for me?" Kiba asked her.

"I'm always a good girl!" Yumi laughed as she followed TenTen, Hinata, Ino, and Sakura out into the driveway, locking the front door behind her.

"Not always, remember that one time..."

"KIBA!" Yumi laughed.

"I'm just kidding! But seriously, have fun. I love you." Kiba told her.

"I love you too. I'll talk to you later, babe." Yumi replied.

"Ok. Bye." Kiba said before Yumi hung up.

Kiba turned to the guys sitting in his car, "They're leaving now!"

"Ok, into Neji's borrowed car then!" Naruto said, as he jumped out the Range Rover and got into the car parked behind Sasuke's.

* * *

"Finally, a night when only the five of us hang out!" Ino said, as she leaned into the soft, dark grey interior of Yumi's purple Dodge Charger.

She was sitting in between TenTen and Sakura in the backseat, while Hinata was in the passenger seat.

"I know! We have to start doing this more often!" Sakura told the girls in the car.

"It has been awhile since we've done this." Hinata added shyly.

"I almost forgot what it was like hanging out with you guys!" TenTen winked at the two girls sitting in the backseat with her.

"Yeah. We're together now though, and that's all that matters!" Yumi said as she looked through her rearview mirror.

"Well, since the shopping district is about half an hour away, why don't we use this time to decide what kind of fairy-tale we're gunna dress up as?" Sakura suggested.

"I CALL DIBS ON ALICE IN WONDERLAND!" Ino yelled.

"Ok fine, I want to be be the Little Mermaid, since red is sort of close to pink." Sakura said.

"Sakura, Ino, those two are perfect for you guys." Hinata turned around in her seat while Yumi nodded in agreement.

"What about you, TenTen? Any ideas?" Hinata turned her attention to the brunette in the back seat.

"I'm not sure, I mean, I don't really think that any of those poofy princess dresses are for me." TenTen thought aloud.

"I have an idea!" Yumi exclaimed, "Ten, why don't you go as Jane?! From Tarzan and Jane? Can you guys imagine that? Neji in a leopard print loincloth?" The car filled with the girls laughter at what Yumi had suggested.

"You're right though, Mimi! That's perfect!" TenTen said happily, as the girls controlled their laughter.

"What about you Hinata? Have you thought of something?" Yumi asked the indigo-haried girl beside her.

"Hinata! What about Beauty and the Beast? Everyone in town already thinks of Naruto as a monster!" Ino joked, but the car grew quiet as the girls heard her.

It was true. Naruto had been treated badly by everyone in the village while they were all younger. He was called a demon or monster by the adults since he had too much energy as a little kid. He was always getting in trouble for pulling pranks on others, and being too loud. As he grew older though, most people learned that even though he was hyper, he had a heart of gold and would do anything to protect the people he cared about. Hinata had always liked Naruto, his cheerfulness and the way he wasn't scared of anyone or anything. She had always felt a pang of hurt whenever someone would compare Naruto to a beast.

"Hinata, I'm sorry. I was only joking. Please don't be mad! I'm so sorry!" Ino pleaded.

"It's alright." Hinata whispered, as Sakura shot Ino a glare.

"Hina, what about Tinkerbell? I'm sure Naruto would love to be your Peter Pan!" Sakura asked, trying to cheer up her friend.

"That's a good idea, what do you think Hina?" Yumi said, trying to get the Hyugga heiress to answer.

"Sure." Hinata smiled weakly, "What about you, Yumi? You haven't said anything."

"Well, I was thinking I'd go as Little Red Riding Hood. Since Kiba's teeth are fang-like and he's so into dogs, I'm sure he'll love it!" Yumi said, with a hint of anxiousness in her voice. The tension in the car was getting uncomfortable for everyone.

The car was silent until TenTen broke the silence.

"Hey, Mimi? Why don't you tell Hina where your C.D.'s are, so we can listen to music?"

"Great idea, Ten! Hina, they're underneath your seat. Can you reach them?" Yumi said, not taking her eyes off the road.

"Yeah, here they are." Hinata said as she slipped the disc into the C.D. player.

Sakura gasped, as Ino smiled. TenTen patted Hinata while Yumi asked them, "Ready?"

They had heard the familar song so many times whenever they were together. It was their anthem.

Yumi and Hinata began to sing first, their soprano voices harmonizing perfectly.

_I come home  
In the morning light  
My mother says  
When you gonna live  
Your life right  
Oh mother dear  
We're not  
The fortunate ones  
And girls  
They wanna have fun  
Oh girls  
Just wanna have fun  
_

Sakura and Ino took the second verse, both singing alto.

_The phone rings  
In the middle of the night  
My father yells  
What you gonna do  
With your life  
Oh, daddy dear you know  
You're still number one  
But girls  
They wanna have fun  
Oh girls just wanna have  
_

They all sang the next part together.

_That's all they really want  
Some fun  
When the working day is done  
Girls  
They wanna have fun  
Oh girls  
Just wanna have fun_

_  
_TenTen sang the last verse by herself.

_Some boys  
Take a beautiful girl  
And hide her away  
From the rest of the world  
I want to be the one  
To walk in the sun  
Oh girls they wanna have fun  
Oh girls just wanna have_

_  
_They all sang along to the chrous. The voices mixed perfectly leaving people walking through the streets listening in awe.

_That's all they really want  
Some fun  
When the working day is done  
Girls  
They want to have fun  
Oh girls  
Just want to have fun  
They wanna have fun  
They wanna have fun  
_

When the song finished they burst out giggling.'_This is how it should be.'_ Hinata thought, _'The five of us together, and happy.'_

"That was soooooo much fun!" Sakura gushed.

"I know!" Yumi replied from the front seat.

"It's scary how good we sound when we're together." TenTen told everyone.

"Not scary! It's great!" Ino corrected her.

"Uhm, guys?" Hinata hesistated, still a little hurt from what Ino had said earlier, "I'm so glad you guys are my best friends."

"Oh, Hinata! I'm so sorry about what I said earlier, but I'm glad we are too!" Ino said, as she blew an air kiss to the indigo-haired girl.

"Hinata, you're the best you know that, right?" Sakura told her, as TenTen hugged the Hyugga from behind as best as she could since there was a seat between them.

Yumi looked away from the road for a second to smile at Hinata.

"Ok, new rule! We have to have a girls night out every weekend starting with today's!" Yumi anounced.

"Of course!"

"Totally!"

"Mmmhmm."

"Agreed."

"Hey Yumi, I forgot to ask earlier...where's Miko?" TenTen asked.

* * *

"Mr. Hyugga? You have visitors." A woman's voice came over the intercom to Hiashi's office.

"Ah, yes. Let him in." Hiashi replied.

* * *

So, TenTen's problem was solved! :) But who's Miko? What happened to Rin and Junko? And How will the rest of the night go? Find out in the next chapter! :DDD Be sure to review!

Also, I'm wondering, should I put links to the outfits the girls are going to wear to the club and dance? Would you guys like that?! Let me know! :D

Xoxoxo

Hood Cupcakee.


	6. Chapter 6

So it's finally posted. I had written this chapter but never actually put it on the site! I'm sorry it took so long, but life is getting a little crazy since Summer Vacation starts on Friday!

Thanks to: **KiraUzumaki, RoseTiger, Silksoft96, RaidenlovesShoujo, and Exquisitely-Random** for reviewing!

Also, don't forget to Review and add the story to Story Alert!

* * *

"Hey Yumi, I forgot to ask earlier...where's Miko?" TenTen asked.

"Oh, she's with my dad. We'll see her at the club later, don't worry!" Yumi replied.

They were referring to Yumi's five month old daughter, Yumiko Takahashi. Hinata tuned out the rest of the girls chatting about the infant. She thought about the first time she had saw Yumi. She was 7 months pregnant back in October, when she had just moved to Konoha High School. Hinata saw people gossiping and watched as the new girl acted as if didn't bother her they were talking about her. She had been sitting in her Chemistry class when the new girl had walked in, and took the only empty seat in the classroom, which happened to be next to the Hyugga. Yumi had given Hinata a warm smile and had quietly answered the teachers questions. After she had settled in her desk, the teacher began the class. He introduced Yumi and assigned a lab and lab partners. Of course, Hinata had been partnered with the expecting teen.

* * *

"So, it looks like we're partners! What's your name?" the brunette had asked as they moved to their lab stations.

"Hi-Hi-Hinata. And yo-your's?" Hinata had managed to stutter.

"My name is Yumi! Yumi Takahashi, it's nice to meet you Hinata!" the new student had replied.

"It-It's n-nice t-to m-meet you a-a-as we-well." the Hyugga answered back.

After they had introduced themselves, they had began the assignment. They had chatted a little, but they mostly talked about the assignment. Before she realized it, the bell rang and Hinata said good-bye to Yumi and walked out the classroom. Unfortunatley, Hinata had bumped into Rin Oshiro.

"S-S-Sorry." was all she had been able to mutter before she was cut off.

"H-H-Hey H-Hyugga, w-w-why d-don't yo-you w-watch w-w-were yo-your're g-g-going?!?" Rin had mimicked Hinata's speech problem.

Hinata just stood there, blushing looking down at her feet when she heard an angry voice behind her.

"It was an accident, you don't need to get so worked up about it."

Hinata turned around to find Yumi standing behind her, glaring at Rin.

"And who are you to be getting into my business?" Rin asked, narrowing her eyes at Yumi.

"Who I am doesn't matter to you, now does it? It was an accident, Hinata apologized, let it go." Yumi retorted.

"I don't know who you are, but it shouldn't _matter_ to you what I say to Hinata. No one else cares, why do you?"

"Because, I'm not about to act as if you aren't making her feel bad, she has done nothing wrong. So, why don't you turn around and keep walking and forget all this ever happened?" By this time a crowd had started forming around the three girls. Yumi was focused on Rin while the black haired girl looked to see who was surrounding them.

"Fat whore." Rin smirked at Yumi.

The brunette threw her head back and laughed.

"You think that hurts me? Please. I know I'm fat, I have a reason to be," Yumi said as she pointed to her belly, "But I'm no whore, like you said, you don't know me or anything about me. What I _do_ know about you is that you're a bitch. Making fun of Hinata and how she talks? What else would you call someone who does that?"

Rin could hear the "Oooooohh!!"'s that the people surrounding her were saying, her face started turning red and she clenched her fist.

"Go to hell." was all she had said before she turned around and stalked down the hallway.

The crowd kept moving, and Yumi walked past Hinata, not saying anything.

"Y-Yumi?" Hinata managed to whisper.

The brunette heard her and turned to face her.

"Yeah?"

"Th-thank you. N-no one h-ha-has ev-ever st-stood up f-for m-me." The Hyugga told the new girl.

"You're welcome Hinata. You seem like a nice person, and I wasn't about to just let her mess with you and get away with it." Yumi said, walking back to the shy girl.

Hinata smiled.

"W-would y-you l-li-like t-to go ou-out f-f-for l-lunch?"

"I would like that." Yumi smiled back.

Over the next few weeks, Hinata had gotten to know Yumi better. She found out that she moved to Konoha because her father was opening a new club, to be called The Hidden Leaf. She learned that her mother had abandoned her when shortly after she had been born. Most importantly, Hinata found out why she was pregnant. Yumi had been invited to a party when she was sixteen. She had gone with a group a friends, and had been talking to several guys. There had been one that had offered her a drink and she had accepted it. Unfortunatley, the drink had been spiked and Yumi had been drugged. She couldn't remember much after that, but what she did remember was waking up in a room she had never been in, without any clothes on. She told her father what had happened, and he took the news hard. A few months after the incident, Yumi realized she was to have a baby. After awhile, Mr. Takahashi decided it would be best that they moved and that's when he found out about an opportunity to open a club in Konoha. Hinata had asked Yumi why had she decided to keep her baby. Yumi placed her hands on her belly and said "My mother gave up on me after I was born, I'm not about to give up on my baby _before _she's born. I'm nothing like my mother, I want to prove that to everyone who meets me."

As time went on, Hinata introduced her friend to her father. Hiashi was not pleased to find out that Hinata had befriended someone who was about to become a parent, but eventually grew to accept the girl. He saw her as strong, emotionally, physically, and intellectually. He hoped some of her confidence would rub off on Hinata and it did. Yumi had met Neji when she went to Hinata's house once, and immediatley became friends with TenTen. She eventually became friends with Sakura and Ino, and met the guys: Kiba, Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Lee, Chouji, and Shino. After Hinata started spending time with Yumi, her speech problem went away gradually. For the first time in her life, Hinata had a friend.

* * *

"Mr. Hyugga? You have visitors." A woman's voice came over the intercom to Hiashi's office.

"Ah, yes. Let him in." Hiashi replied.

The Hyugga started collecting the various papers that were cluttering his desk, when he heard a knock at the door.

"Come in." The Hyugga called, before the door started opening.

"Hiashi, my good friend! How are you?" The tall, brown-haired business man asked as he stepped inside the office.

"Ryuu. I've been well, and yourself?" Hiashi stood to give his friend a firm handshake and a pat on his back, "I see you brought young Yumiko."

"That is good to hear, Hiashi. I have also been well, and babysitting as you noticed." Mr. Takahashi said as he lowered himself into a chair across from Hiashi's and dropped a yellow diaper bag on the floor.

Hiashi opened the bottom left drawer and pulled out a plush bunny rabbit and handed it to the infant. It was Yumiko's favorite and Hiashi kept in his office so the child could play with it whenever she visited.

"Hinata mentioned that you would be, when she told me about the girls having a little fun before going back to Yumi's to sleep over." Hiashi looked up from watching the baby gurgling at the stuffed rabbit she held.

"Yes, my girl hasn't really had time for her friends since the baby's been born, and when she does have free time, she's usually with Kiba. I volunteered to be babysitter for her while she has a little fun." Ryuu smiled, thinking about his daughter and her busy lifestyle she'd had over the last few months.

"Hmmm..." was all Hiashi replied with. He didn't always approve of Ryuu's parenting style, as he was too trusting of his daughter, and he himself would've prefered Hinata to be at home, studying, but the girls were teenagers and what could they do? They had to be able to have fun and hang out with friends. Hiashi put his hands together and layed them on his desk, looking directly at Mr. Takahashi.

"Well, Ryuu, the real reason I called you to come is to give you my answer about Hinata moving in with Yumi."

Mr. Takahashi straightened up and listened as Hiashi continued to speak.

"You know, I think very highly of your daughter, but to tell you the truth, I'm not entirely convinced. Hinata's lived in the same house since the day she was born."

Ryuu nodded as he said, "I understand, I was reluctant to let Yumi move out at first, but then I asked myself how could she take care of her baby or another person if she couldn't take care of herself? The same question goes for Hinata. How will she be able to take care your company once she inherits it if she can't take care of herself?"

"That's true, but she's never done anything for herself really. With all the maids, the butler, she's never had to. How is she supposed to get along without someone to do things for her?" Hiashi spun his chair around, so he was facing the window behind his desk.

Ryuu laughed, "Hiashi, are you forgetting that she'll be living with Yumi? She lives alone with her daughter, and is doing fine on her own. Hinata will have no problems. Besides, She is a great cook, and a perfectionist when it comes to cleaning."

Hiashi raised an eyebrow even though his friend couldn't see. "Hinata? Cooking and cleaning?"

"Yes, she makes a mean Sukiyaki meal." Ryuu smiled as he looked down to see his grand-daughter looking up at him with with a curious expression on her face.

Hiashi turned in his chair to face his friend.

"Alright. You have convinced me, Ryuu. Hinata has my permission." Hiashi could not help but smile as he said the next part, "I must say, Ryuu, Yumi trained you well on what you should say in order to convince me."

Mr. Takahashi threw his head back and laughed heartily again.

"Yeah, that girl really is something. I'm sure she'll be very happy to hear your decision."

"If you don't mind, my friend, may I be the one to tell them the news?" Hiashi asked.

"Of course, Hiashi." Ryuu said as he grabbed the diaper bag and stood up with Yumiko in his arms, "Well then, I must be going. I have to make sure my employees have the club ready for tonight." He handed back the stuffed rabbit to the Hyugga.

"I understand. Please tell the girls to meet me for lunch at the manor at noon." Hiashi walked the Takahashi's to the door, "Be sure to visit me soon, little Miko." He smiled as the little girl looked up at him and tried to reach for him.

"I'll be sure to tell them, and you may see Yumiko sooner than you think, I doubt Yumi will leave her at home." Ryuu answered, "See you soon, Hiashi. Take care."

"Likewise." The Hyugga answered as Ryuu and Yumiko walked out of his office.

Mr. Takahashi waited until Yumiko was strapped in her car seat before telling her, "Look's like Aunt Hina is moving in with you, Miko."

* * *

Hinata snapped out of her flashback to see Ino, Sakura and TenTen standing outside of the car, Ino waving at her. She turned her head to see Yumi opening the door and stepping out.

"You okay, Hinata?" Yumi asked, concerned.

"I'm fine." Hinata smiled.

She got out of the car and both her and Yumi quickly joined the other girls.

"Let the 'Girl's Night Out' officially begin!" Sakura yelled.

* * *

"UUUUUGGGHH!" Ino roared as she sorted through the racks of dresses , "This is the FOURTH store we've been in, and we haven't found anything good enough to wear to the final dance."

"That's not true, Ino! I found some dresses that were cute!" TenTen protested.

"Yeah, but they didn't exactly scream 'Tarzan&Jane'." Ino answered.

"Ino, that's not fair. If TenTen liked them, why didn't you just let her get one? She's the one that's gunna wear to the dance anyways, not you." Sakura asked the blonde.

Ino's eyebrow twitched.

_"_We've been over this before! Like hell I'm gunna let my best friends wear just any plain dress to the dance!"

"Well, if we don't find something soon, we'll have to come back another day. It's already six-thirty, and dinner reservations are at seven. We should get going." Yumi announced.

"Fine." Ino said finally as she gave up looking through the racks of dresses.

"I'll go bring the car up front, so we don't all have to walk through the parking lot." Yumi left the store since they had parked on the other side of the mall.

As Hinata, Sakura, Ino, and TenTen walked to the front of the store to wait for Yumi, they ran into their friend from school, Rock Lee.

"Lee! Over here!" Sakura yelled, as she waved him over.

"Hello, ladies. How are you all, on this youthful day?" the young man with bushy eyebrows asked.

"We're great Lee! Just hanging out, what are you doing here?" TenTen asked.

"Well, I came to buy something to wear to the final dance. I asked the guys if they wanted to come but they all stated they were busy." Lee replied, not noticing Sakura and Ino glance at each other.

"Did you find anything, Lee?" Hinata asked, noticing he was carrying several bags.

"Oh yes! I found a pair of green tights and a green shirt to match. I also found a green fedora with a red feather on it, I will truly look like Peter Pan for the dance!" Lee smiled as he gave the girls a thumbs up.

"Peter Pan?" Hinata asked.

"Yes!" Lee's grinned at her.

"Well that's perfect for you, Lee." Hinata said, trying to hide her disappointment.

"Thank you, Hinata! Now I just have to find my Tinkerbell! Would any of you lovely young ladies be interested?" Lee asked looking hopeful at Sakura.

"Thanks, but no thanks Lee. We all have dates." TenTen answered for all of them.

"Very well, but in case something happens and one of you needs a date, do not hesitate to call me!"

"We'll be sure to do that, Lee." Sakura smiled, as Yumi pulled up.

"LEE!" Yumi squealed as she waved at him from inside the car.

"Hello, my friend Yumi! How are you today? Where is young Miko?" Lee asked as he approached the car and walked over to Yumi's window.

"I'm great, Lee. What about you? And she's with my dad, but I'll call you so you can see her soon, alright?" Yumi asked looking at her friend.

"I am great as well. I will be waiting to see her then! I'm off as I see you ladies are headed somewhere, have fun!"

"Bye Lee!" The girls said in unison, as the got in the car.

"So, what did I miss?" Yumi asked.

"Well, Lee's dressing up as Peter Pan for the happily ever after dance." Hinata said.

"Hmmm..." Yumi bit her lip, "That's okay! I have a better idea. Why don't you dress up as Meg from Hercules? Yeah, I know, it's Disney, but I can imagine Hinata so much better wearing a greek goddess inspired dress!"

"That's a great idea! What do you think, Hina?" TenTen watched as Hinata considered it.

"I like it!" Hinata smiled.

"Besides, if you don't want Naruto wearing the Disney costume, just make sure he gets a gladiator costume, and no one will know the difference!" Sakura added.

"Wait a minute," TenTen interrupted, "Shouldn't we ask the guys first if they're ok with what we want to dress up as? Neji would kill me if I handed him a cheetah print thong and told him that's what he's gunna wear to the dance."

"Yeah, we probably should." Sakura agreed.

"Fine. Shikamaru's not gunna be happy I want him to dress up as the rabbit that keeps saying 'I'm late' There go my plans to go as Alice." Ino scowled.

"Ino, you know that Alice in Wonderland isn't really a happily ever after?" Sakura told the blonde.

Ino considered this, then sat back in her seat and muttered "Shut up."

* * *

"IT DOES NOT TAKE THIS LONG TO PICK A FREAKIN' CHANGE OF CLOTHES!!!" Naruto complained as the guys sat in the parking lot, a safe distance from Yumi's Charger, but close enough so they could see the girls when they left and when they would come back.

"Naruto, they're girls. What did you expect? That they would take ten minutes?" Shikamaru asked.

"NO! But I didn't know they would take THIS LONG!" The blond whined.

"It's only been two and a half hours." Sasuke said.

"Are you serious?!?! It seems like they've been at the mall forever!" Naruto sat back in his seat, his arms crossed.

"Quit complaining, Naruto. Here they come." Kiba said as he saw Yumi approach her car.

"That's only Yumi. Where's the rest of them?" Naruto noticed, as the guys watched her get in and drive away from where she was parked.

"I guess we'll find out." Neji said as he started following a safe distance away from Yumi.

"THERE THEY ARE!" Naruto shouted, as he sat up in his seat and frowned "Who's that guy they're with?!"

"It's looks like Lee." Kiba said, as he squinted to see who the guy that was talking to his girlfriend was.

Neji stopped away from where the girls were getting into the Charger. He waited until they started driving before he began following them again.

"It didn't seem like they bought much, each of them were only carrying one or two bags." Neji said.

"Then what could they have been doing for two and a half hours!?!?!" Naruto said as he threw his hands up.

"Obviously, shopping." Shikamaru stated.

"The real question is, where are they going now?" Neji asked as he kept track of where the girls were headed.

* * *

"Uhm, guys? I think we're being followed." Sakura announced.

"What?" The rest of the girls gave the pink-haired girl their full attention, with the exception of Yumi, who kept her eyes on the road.

"Well earlier, when Ino & I were headed over to Yumi's, Sasuke and Shikamaru pulled up beside us at a red light and Sasuke winked at me and Shikamaru just gave a nod. At first, I thought it was nothing, but Lee said _all_ the guys were busy, so I'm kind of suspicious." Sakura finished.

"Now that you mention it, Sakura, I think we are too." Yumi said as she looked through her rearview mirror, "It looks like a Rolls-Royce is following us. I noticed it at the mall."

Ino, Sakura, TenTen, and Hinata turned around in their seats to see a royal blue Rolls-Royce Phantom directly behind them.

"Is that Kiba in the passenger seat?" TenTen said as she caught a glimpse of the two in the front seats of the car that was following them.

"WHAT?!?!" Yumi exclaimed as she looked in her rearview mirror.

"Yeah, it is! Look! Neji's driving!" Ino shouted.

"Are you sure it's them?" Yumi said, as she started grinning.

"Postive. Wait, what are you thinking?" TenTen said as she turned around to face her friend that was driving.

Yumi stayed quiet, but contined smiling in an impish way.

"Mimi? Are you okay?" Hinata asked, worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine, but since the boys wanted to follow us, I say we have a little fun with them." Yumi answered.

"I say we do it!" TenTen said.

"Serves them right." Sakura agreed.

"Yeah, besides, I told them that I didn't want them ruining our night." Ino said, as she scowled.

"What do you say, Hina?" Yumi asked the girl beside her.

"Sure." Hinata smiled. She was ready to have a more fun.

"Well then girls, say adios to dinner reservations! Knowing Naruto, he's starving so we should at least stop somewhere to give them a chance to eat. It's gunna be a LONG night." Yumi said, as she switched lanes to enter the drive-thru of the nearest fast food restuarant.

* * *

"Man! I'm soooo hungry! How much longer are we gunna follow them for?" Naruto said, as his stomach growled loudly.

"Naruto, shut up. If all you were gunna do was complain, you should've told us so we could've left you at home. Don't you think the rest of us are hungry too? We didn't get a chance to eat either." Sasuke said, as he started rubbing his temples, trying to keep his calm.

"Sasuke's right. Naruto, either shut the hell up or we'll kick you out of the car, and you can walk all the way to your apartment." Shikamaru said, as he frowned at the blonde.

"Sorry." Naruto muttered.

"Look's like you're gunna get a chance to eat Naruto." Kiba turned around in his seat and smiled at the blonde, "The girl's are stopping to eat. We can order something too."

"Your girlfriend's a life saver, Kiba. I swear, I would've died of starvation back here!" Naruto said as Neji went through the drive-thru, while the girls parked and went inside the restaurant.

"Yeah, she's the greatest." Kiba grinned, as he thought about his girlfriend.

"What do you guys want?" Neji interrupted.

"The usual." Sasuke answered for all of them.

As Neji ordered and pulled up to the window to pay and recieve their food, his phone went off.

"Who is it?" Kiba asked, nodded toward his phone.

Neji said nothing as he read the message.

**Neji,**

**I want to talk to you, soon.**

**Ten.**

"It's TenTen." The Hyugga finally answered.

"You say that as if it was a bad thing." Shikamaru said as he reached for his food.

"It might be..." Neji trailed off.

"Aw, man. I'm sorry. What happened?" Kiba asked, while taking a sip of his soda.

"She's been acting so strange lately, so I asked her about it, and when I did she got all defensive. So I started yelling, and she yelled back." Neji sighed loudly, as he ran his hand through his hair, "TenTen's not the kind of girl who puts up with shit like this, I really messed up."

"Don't worry about it, Neji. I originally planned for us to follow the girls without them noticing, but I say we should have some fun with them tonight. Just make sure TenTen has a great time." Kiba grinned, with a gleam in his eyes.

* * *

"Ten, You haven't even touched your food." Hinata said, as she watched her friend looking sadly out the window, "What's wrong?"

"Huh? I'm fine, it's just that the whole argument with Neji has me kinda bummed." TenTen looked out of the restaurant window and stared across the parking lot where she could see where the guys, without them being able to see her.

"Why don't you text him? Let him know that you're not mad." Hinata suggested, kindly.

"That's a good idea, Hina." TenTen pulled out her phone and looked up once she had sent the message, "Now that that's done, I'm starving!"

The rest of the girls began laughing at TenTen's antics as she started stuffing her face with french fries, and bites of her hamburger.

"Ok, so since the guys are following us, what are we gunna do?" Sakura asked eagerly.

"I say we go back to Yumi's and get ready there, and take our sweet time doing it, ruining our dinner plans like that!" Ino said, angrily.

"I agree, it's better than changing in a bathroom stall, like we were supposed to!" Yumi laughed, "Hina, Ten, Saku, what do you guys think?"

"Okay."

"Sure."

"Yeah."

"Alright, since everyone's finished, let's GO!" Yumi said, pumping her fist into the air.

The girls walked out of the restuarant giggling and joking and drove away, making sure the guy's car followed them.

* * *

"Look's like they're headed back to Konoha." Shikamaru said, as the guys drove back towards town.

"They're going back to Yumi's." Sasuke stated, as-a-matter-of-factly.

Kiba turned around in his seat. "How do you know that?"

Sasuke flashed his cellphone. "Sakura just texted me."

"Are you kidding me? They're going back?! Man, I starting to think this was a bad idea." Naruto grumbled.

"Patience, Naruto. We'll have our fun soon enough." Shikamaru said.

Naruto slumped down in his seat and started muttering things about having nothing to do while they were stalking the girls.

_"I got a chokechain for my pitpull lane  
I got a shock collar for my rotweiler  
Got a - chockchain for my pitbull lane  
I got a shock collar for my rotweiler  
Got a - Chokechain (ch-ch-chokechain)  
I got a shock collar ( sh-sh-shock collar)  
I got a choke chain (ch-ch-chokechain)  
I got a shock collar (sh-sh-shock collar)" _

"Shit." Naruto said as he pulled his phone out of his pocket.

"Who is it?" Sasuke said, as he glanced at the screen.

"Sakura." The blonde boy replied before opening his phone, "Hello?"

"_Hey Naruto! What are you doing?"_

"Hey Sakura. Nothing much, just here with the gu-OUCH!" Naruto shouted as he got elbowed in the ribs by Sasuke. Shikamaru was shaking his head, while Kiba put his finger to his lips, signaling Naruto to keep quiet.

"_You're with who?_" The pink haired girl asked.

"Uh, nobody." Naruto replied as he rubbed his sore ribs, "Uhm Sakura? I don't want to sound rude, but is there a reason why you called?"

"_Oh, yeah! I was just wondering if you've seen Sasuke? I tried calling and texting, but he never answered. We saw Lee earlier, and he told us that all of you guys were busy so I was hoping Sasuke was with you._"

"Sorry Sakura. I haven't seen him since school ended, but if I do, I'll let him know that you're looking for him." Naruto said before whispering, "By any chance is Hinata with you?"

Neji glared at Naruto through the rearview mirror while Shikamaru rolled his eyes. Kiba raised his eyebrows and grinned at the blonde, and Sasuke started smirking.

"_Yeah, she's right here. Wanna talk to her? Hina, phone!" _

"Sakura! WAIT-I WAS JUST AS-"

_"H-Hello?" _Hinata sounded nervous as she answered.

"Hinata! Hi!" Naruto said as he rubbed the back of his head

"_Hey, Na-Naruto." _She replied as the girls in the background burst out giggling.

"Well, obviously I'm on speaker. Hi girls!" Naruto laughed as he heard a chrous of 'Hi Naruto!', "I just wanted to see what you were up to and say hi, Hinata."

"_I'm still hanging out with the girls, Naruto. It's nice that you wanted to say hi, though._"

"_OMGOSH! That dude in the car next to us is SOOOOOO looking at you, Hina!"_ Ino yelled in the background, "_Tell Naruto you have to go! NOW! He's rolling his window! Roll your window down too Hinata!"_

"_Naruto, I have to go. I'll talk to you later?" _Hinata hesitated before she said, "_Bye."_

"HINATA! WAIT!" Naruto was too late, the Hyugga had already hung up and all he heard was the dial tone.

"Well, looks like you just lost your chance, Naruto." Sasuke smirked.

"SHUT UP, SASUKE!" Naruto fumed, he looked through the windshield to see Yumi's car stopped at a red light, and Hinata handing a white paper to a guy that looked to be about their age. "That fucker. There's no way in hell I'm gunna let him steal my date. Neji, drive faster! Don't lose them!"

"Relax, Naruto. We know what we're doing." Kiba said, as Neji started driving faster.

* * *

"Thanks for all you're help, ladies. It's a shame you don't to join me at the movies, I really would love some company." The man with red hair, and looked in his early twenties, replied as he took the directions to the movie theatre Hinata had scribbled on a sheet of note paper.

"Thank you for the offer, but we really must be going. We already have dates for tonight." Hinata said politely as she rolled her window up, and Yumi drove off as the light turned green.

The car filled with laughter.

"Did you hear Naruto? Hinata, you've got him hooked, babe!" Yumi said as she continued driving and turned down her street.

"Forget Naruto! Did you see the way that guy looked at Hinata? He looked like at her like she was a piece of meat!" Ino said as she started giggling.

"Someone hasn't eaten dinner yet, and he wanted some Hinata!" TenTen said as she winked at the indigo haired girl.

Hinata blushed a deep shade of red. "Oh, you guys! Stop!" She laughed.

Yumi pulled into the driveway, and turned the engine off. She had parked next to the dark green 2009 Toyota Tundra truck.

"Look's like daddy's here!" She said happily as she walked up to the front door. She paused and turned when she noticed the girls were standing around her car. "What's wrong?"

"The guys weren't behind us after we drove off at the stoplight." TenTen said, looking down the street.

"What if they got into some trouble? Naruto and Kiba can get a little," Hinata paused, "confrontational."

"I swear, if they do anything else to mess up our night, I'll punch them into the next decade!" Sakura said, icily.

"Don't worry, here they come!" Ino saw the car approaching fast. "Might as well on in." She ushered the girls to the door where Yumi was unlocking and opening her front door.

"Dad? Miko? Where are you?" Yumi called out.

"In here." Mr. Takahshi's voice came from the living room.

The group of girls walked in to find Yumiko on the floor, playing with her toys, as Mr. Takahashi watched her.

"Hello girls!" He greeted.

"Hey Mr. Takahashi!" Sakura, Ino, TenTen and Hinata said as they went over to the infant as she was now crawling around the room.

"Hey, what's going on?" Yumi gave her father a hug before plopping down beside him on her couch.

"Well, I talked to Hiashi." Ryuu motioned for Hinata to go over to where the two were sitting, "He wants the both of you to go eat lunch at the Hyugga Manor tomorrow."

Yumi looked at Hinata, then at her father. "Does it look good?"

"Well..." Ryuu rubbed his chin, "You know Hiashi. Not much details were given."

"Well, thanks for talking to him, Mr. Takahashi. It was really nice of you to do so." Hinata said, as she picked up Yumiko who was crawling at her feet.

"You're very welcome, Hinata. I must be off now girls, the club opens in a few hours and I still have to make sure everything is ready." He turned to Yumi, "Would you like me to take Miko? She can stay in the office with me."

"It's okay, Dad. I'll take her later so she can spend some time with me." Yumi took her baby in her arms as Hinata handed her over. "Was mommy's angel good for grampa?" The infant squealed with delight. "I'll take that as a yes." She laughed.

"Alright, I'll see everyone later. 'Bye girls!" Mr. Takahashi said over his shoulder as he walked to the front door.

"Byeeee!"

"Alright, we need to get ready to go dancing! Let's go upstairs and change!" Ino lead the way up the stairs.

* * *

An hour later Yumi was standing at the bottom of the stairs, holding her baby in her arms. She looked at her child and smiled. She looked just like her, yet completely different. She had the same striking green eyes, the same smile, the same pouty lips, and her hair curled slightly the way Yumi's did. She was different because her skin and hair were not as fair as Yumi's. Yumiko had tan colored skin and dark brown hair that almost looked black. Yumi always figured that the baby inherited her coloring from the "father" she would never know. '_It's funny. Even though she's not Kiba's, she looks like she belongs to him. Same tan skin, same dark hair. Yet I'm there as well. Both of us, together in her._' She smiled at the thought as the child started cooing. She raised the baby girl in the air and admired what Ino had dressed her in. She wore a white top that resembled a dress, that had black and yellow polka dots all over. She wored leggings underneath that had tiny polka dots and yellow bows. She had her the front of her hair clipped back with black and yellow barrettes that looked like bows.

"Well, Ms. Yumiko. Don't you look beautiful?" Yumi cradled the baby in her arms again, "Well we should call your aunts down here. The longer they take, the later we'll get to the club." She looked down at what she was wearing. '_Kiba's not gunna like this._'

Ino had taken the liberty of choosing everybody's clothes while they were at the mall earlier. Unfortunatley, the only outfits that got the blonde's approval showed more than enough skin.

"Let's go girls! It's 9:30, we're late enough as it is!" Yumi shouted up the stairs.

TenTen was the first to go downstairs. Her hair that was usually in buns was loose and had soft waves in it. She was muttering curse words under her breath as she stumbled down the stairs in her high heels.

"TenTen! You look gorgeous!" Yumi exclaimed as she took her friend's hand and spun her around.

"Careful. I'm still getting used to these heels." TenTen replied as she stepped back to look at the Takahashi girls, "Don't you two look WOW!" She whistled to prove her point.

"You all look great!" Sakura said as she walked confidently down the stairs.

"Of course we ALL do! I'm the one who picked your outfits!" Ino followed the pink haired girl to join the rest of the group.

"Now all we're waiting for is Hinata." Yumi said, as she placed her daughter to her hip.

"I-I'm ready." Hinata whispered as she reached the bottom step.

Her face was scarlett and her eyes were locked to the floor.

"Well, if Naruto doesn't realize that he likes you tonight, then that boy is more blind than I thought." Ino stated simply, as she ushered the group out the door, and locked the door behind her.

* * *

"Okay, this is getting boring now. I thought we were supposed to be keeping an eye on the girls, not TAKING A NAP IN THE BACK OF NEJI'S BORROWED CAR!" Naruto huffed. Patience was definitely something he need to improve on.

"Naruto, quit your bitchin', it's not our faults." Sasuke told him angrily, "You think we like just sitting out here doing nothing? If we could, we would all be somewhere else having fun. I'm tired of hearing you complain, so just shut the hell up."

Naruto was speechless at Sasuke's outburst but quickly sat upright when he saw the front door to Yumi's house open.

"Here they come!" He exclaimed as the girls walked out one by one.

The guys turned to see Yumi carrying Yumiko, Hinata, Sakura, TenTen, and Ino walk out to the driveway. Their jaws dropped as they took in the sight of the five beauties and the baby.

Shikamaru finally broke the silence by muttering

"Damn."

* * *

Ok, so Yumiko crawls when she's five months because she's pretty smart for a baby!

What will happen next??? Find out next chapter!

Don't forget to check Story Alert and Review please! :))


End file.
